marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Howard the Duck Annual Vol 1 1
| PreviousIssue = Howard the Duck #14 | NextIssue = Howard the Duck #15 | StoryTitle1 = Thief of Bagmom! | Synopsis1 = Howard wakes up in the morning to find that Paul, Beverly, and Winda have all gone out shopping without him, and he grumpily reflects on his lot in life. Almost spilling his coffee, Howard is relieved until the inevitable spilling occurs when Winda bursts into the room causing him to startle and spill his coffee all over himself. The grumpy duck then vents his anger and frustration at everyone, until Bev and the others start showing off what they had purchased. When the Persian rug which they had bought suddenly flies off with Beverly and Winda on it and flies off to point unknown. Howard and Paul aren't left puzzling out for too long when two Arabian soldiers burst into the room and start demanding where the carpet is. However, the two begin fighting off their attackers until their neighbors show up to see what all the commotion is. When the known Arabian knights realize that the police may be contacted, they try to escape by jumping out the window, but plummet five stories to their deaths. Wondering how they are going to find Winda and Bev, the two spy a lamp that was also one of their purchases. Deducing that if the carpet was magic, maybe the lamp is as well. Rubbing the lamp, Paul wishes to be brought to the girls, all it says is "Gotcha" in smoke, but suddenly the phone rings. When Howard answers it, it's a radio station calling to ask who is buried in Grant's Tomb, Howard responds with "I dunno -- Grant I guess!", and wins a contest to the Mideastern country of Bagamon. The country itself is walled out from the outside world and is still ruled by a Caliph, who is behind in the times and has a son Hassim who has been educated in American and a court magician named Wijid. Hassim is trying to get his father to modernize the city, while Wijid has presented the caliph with a carving of a donkey. When Beverly and Winda suddenly appear on the flying carpet, they are forcibly made part of the caliph's harem. Meanwhile, Howard and Paul are forced to parachute into the town, and come across a thief who tries to kill them. Using the lamp to eliminate the language barrier, Howard and Paul end up teaming up with the thief when they are spotted by the authorities. The thief, Ali Wazoo, takes Howard and Paul down to the thieves underground railroad, where they travel to the thieves oasis hideout. There they meet the Prince of Rogues, and while planning how to rescue Winda and Bev, they spot Hassim talking to members of Roxxon Oil who are trying to secure rights to drill for oil in Bagamon, and Hassam is working with them in enticing the caliph to let them do so. Hearing that Hassim intends to use western consumer goods and the American woman inducted into his father's harem to try and convince him to sign the deal, Howard storms after them trying to rally the Roxxon representatives sense of nationalism by convincing them to do something about two American's who are being held against their will. Believing that his father would be totally sold with a talking duck as a gift, Hassam and the Roxxon reps kidnap Howard and drive away. Howard is brought before the caliph who is having his harem entertain him, and Wijid has modified his mule statue with jewels and a coin box for people to ride. When Hassim and the Roxxon reps show up presenting the consumer goods and Howard as as gift to try and convince him to sign off the rights, Howard tries to talk the caliph out of it. However, the caliph is distracted by a dance that Bev and Winda are putting on and Hassim's constant badgering to sign the contract. When the thieves burst through the floor and attack, also confirming Howard's claims that Hassim intends to exploit the countries oil riches. With his plan foiled, Hassim tries to escape in a plane with Winda and Bev as his hostages. Howard chases after him in the statue of the donkey, which has also been modified to fly by Wijid. Howard rescues the girls, and uses the donkey's "missile launcher" (a metal statue that throws spikes) to destroy the propeller on Hassim's plane, causing him to crash in Israel. Afterwords, in gratitude, the caliph sends Howard, Bev, Winda and Paul home on a cruise ship. There Paul tries to use his last wish on something the genie inside the lamp refuses to grant, when Howard asks what it is, Paul says he doesn't want to say, however Winda picks up on the hint and is flattered. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = Have you ever wanted to see what happens when Howard gets a magic carpet? Have you ever wanted to see what happens when Howard goes up against Roxxon oil? Have you ever wanted to see what happens when Beverly Swizzler and Winda Wester BELLY DANCE ALMOST COMPLETELY NAKED? If you do, then this issue is for you. | Notes = | Trivia = * The "incantation" Ali Wazoo uses to open the trapdoor into the underground railroad is a phonetic variation of "Two all-beef patties special sauce lettuce cheese pickles onions on a sesame-seed bun," the jingle McDonald's used at the time for Big Mac commercials. * Attempting to entertain the caliph, Beverly and Winda sing an...interesting...variation of "Lullaby of Broadway." Winda Wester and Beverly Switzler from Howard the Duck Annual Vol 1 1 001.jpg Winda Wester and Beverly Switzler from Howard the Duck Annual Vol 1 1 002.jpg.jpg Winda Wester and Beverly Switzler from Howard the Duck Annual Vol 1 1 003.jpg.jpg | Recommended = | Links = }}